1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a compound for an organic light-emitting device and an organic light-emitting device including the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices having advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage. OLEDs can provide multicolored images. In general, an OLED has a structure including a substrate on which is stacked (in sequential order) an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
One of the most important factors for determining the luminous efficiency of an OLED is the inclusion of a material having hole injection ability or a material having hole transport ability. However, OLEDs including such materials known in the art do not exhibit satisfactory efficiency, driving voltage and lifetime.